Prior art devices which utilize such detachable anchoring devices for a seat assembly are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,200 and 4,480,343. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,343, the seating assembly comprises a chair or stool 11 which includes a seat 15 secured to the upper end of a standard or post 12 and the post 12 is secured upstanding on a support base or sled 13. The support base 13 includes an upturned edge forming a quick release fitting 19 having a registration portion 21 which is inserted within a U-shaped channel member 22 secured to a machine base 23. In order to effect removal and insertion of the registration portion 21 within the channel 22, the chair 11 and the end of the support base 13 opposite the quick release fitting 19 must be lifted vertically approximately two feet (60.96 cm) off of the floor to allow flexing of the U-shaped channel member 22 and clearance of the registration portion 21 from within the U-shaped channel member 22.
A problem encountered with this type of quick release fitting is that the lifting, disengagement and repositioning of the chair and sled base can be difficult, especially since these members typically are designed for durability and are of substantial weight. Furthermore, the channel member can become overflexed or bent during attachment or detachment of the chair as well as during normal use of the chair. These chairs also can be subjected to unintentional disengagement during normal use which can cause damage to surrounding equipment and serious injury to a user.
The present invention provides an anchoring structure for a seat assembly having a novel quick release connector assembly for a sled base of the seat assembly which is operable without the need for vertical lifting of the seat assembly or sled base and which is not subject to damage or unintentional disengagement during normal use.